disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anne of the Year
"Anne of the Year" is the second segment of the nineteenth episode of Amphibia. It premiered on July 17, 2019. Synopsis Anne wins the prestigious "Frog of the Year" award and gets to plan her own party, but the frogs of Wartwood may not be ready for a human-style bash. Plot The gang attend the Frog of the Year ceremony which Anne was unaware of due to listening to her music. Mayor Toadstool announces the winner and is surprised to find that it is Anne. As she happily accepts the award to the approval of the townspeople, Toadstool criticizes Anne by claiming that she is not selfless. Anne challenges him by proclaiming that she will throw a party that is bigger than any other party that Wartwood has ever thrown. Back at home, Anne makes her plans for the party. She sets Hop Pop to be the MC and make jokes, Polly to be in charge of exclusivity by allowing people into the party and Sprig with finally expressing his love to Ivy in order to make it feel complete. Anne has everyone get to work with Loggle designing a statue and Stumpy catering. Polly begins using the party rope as a nunchaku, Hop Pop is having trouble with his written jokes and Sprig is nervous about talking to Ivy. When Toadstool proclaims that her party will be a disaster, Anne doubles down on everything telling Hop Pop to use improv, Loggle to redesign the statue, Stumpy to create shushimi (which he abides with a mudskipper) and soon starts to become a control freak in order to get things finished on time. The party finally starts with everything appearing in order, though Sprig still cannot talk to Ivy without freezing up. Eventually things get out of hand with Hop Pop giving up and the mudskipper getting loose and starting a fire. Anne quickly recruits Toadstool to put out the fire and rescue the citizens. Afterwards, Anne apologizes for everything and Hop Pop reveals that they voted for Anne, not because she is flawless, but because she has grown as a person with Toadstool admitting that he too is impressed. Everyone returns to the party with Ivy going up to Sprig and confessing to him about wanting to go out with him. He happily accepts and they go out dancing. Toadie approaches Anne and tells her that "a friend" is waiting outside of town for her. She goes and discovers Sasha and the two happily embrace. She tells her that she brought some friends with her which end up being Captain Grime and the toads. Cast *Brenda Song as Anne Boonchuy *Justin Felbinger as Sprig Plantar *Bill Farmer as Hop Pop Plantar *Amanda Leighton as Polly Plantar *Stephen Root as Mayor Toadstool *Laila Berzins as Sadie Croaker *Katie Crown as Ivy Sundew *James Patrick Stuart as One-Eyed Wally *John DiMaggio as Stumpy *Jack McBrayer as Toadie *Anna Akana as Sasha *Troy Baker as Captain Grime Trivia * Anne's statue is of her performing a dab. She had previously done this in "The Big Bugball Game". * Anne once again cleans her hair up in this episode. * As the frogs are being chased by the mudskipper, one of them shouts that it will kill them. The other responds, "I know, it's loaded with mercury". This is a joke about how mercury levels have been found in common fresh fish. Gallery Anne of the Year 1.jpg Anne of the Year 2.jpg Anne of the Year 3.jpg Anne of the Year 4.jpg Reunion 1.jpg Reunion 2.jpg Reunion 3.jpg Reunion 4.jpg Reunion 5.jpg|Anne and Sasha are reunited External links *Anne of the Year at the Amphibia Wiki Category:Amphibia episodes